


A Dashing Psychiatrist in a World of Philistines

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: It’s hard to find time for a date, or even to see someone else while working with the F.B.I. Jimmy Price has learned to keep his expectations low, but why is Will Graham’s psychiatrist acting like far better boyfriend material with his unstable patient than Jimmy’s significant others do with him? (He doesn’t know about the people and eggs. :) Or the psychic driving. Or the covert/not so covert attempts to turn Will into his vampire bride/murder husband, things which might have made him question just how much he envies Will...well, maybe he might still :)= No, Jimmy may not know much about what’s going on between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, but he can speculate. :))
Relationships: Jimmy Price/Original Character/s, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A Dashing Psychiatrist in a World of Philistines

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season during the episode Sorbet. Brian Zeller reminds me a bit of Xander Harris in the Buffy universe…he doesn’t like anyone Jimmy or Beverly goes out with any better than Xander likes those who date Buffy or Willow. (wry grin) I don’t own Hannibal but for the past few months, it has owned me.

Finding time for a date was hard for Jimmy Price, when it wasn’t impossible. A life of analyzing corpses didn’t leave much time for live bodies, something significant others got grumpy over. Especially when Jimmy had to cancel a date because he was working late. 

Well, that, and that he talked way too much about animals. Philistines. 

Not that he could expect any sympathy from Brian Zeller over any of this. 

“If they miss you that much, they could just stop by and see you,” Z pointed out with his usual degree of comfort, which was about zero. “Not just complain over the phone that you’re never around.”

“It’s not like he didn’t have a point.” Jimmy raised his chin and tried not to glower. “I’m the one that couldn’t make it to dinner. It’s not like I can expect him to just show up here, because he missed me-“

“Excuse me?”

Could that be the voice of a dashing psychiatrist in a world of philistines? It stopped Jimmy in mid-sentence. There stood Dr. Hannibal Lecter, immaculately dressed in a three-piece suit as if he was ready to sweep some lucky stiff off their feet.

Or maybe some unstable, wobbly special agent fortunate enough to be seeing Dr. Lecter on the side. Even if it was simply for unofficial therapy under Jack Crawford’s orders. 

“Agents Price and Zeller, isn’t it?” Dr. Lecter nodded courteously at Z before returning his attention to Jimmy. 

“Dr. Lecter.” Z found his voice before Jimmy did. “How can we help you?”

“Have you seen Will Graham?” A tiny wrinkle appeared in the middle of the doctor’s forehead. “He didn’t make it to his therapy session at 7:30 p.m.”

“Down the hall to the right.” Jimmy found his voice again. “You should find him in his classroom.”

“He was here a few hours ago,” Z chimed in. “We were discussing a case Jack Crawford has us working on.”

“Isn’t he answering his phone?” Jimmy asked. Will Graham had a bad habit of ignoring calls, something Jack Crawford sometimes made threatening rumbles over. 

“Perhaps, but I thought I ought to check on him personally.” Hannibal Lecter nodded at the two agents. “Thank you.”

He strolled out, leaving Jimmy Price staring in his wake. The agent closed his mouth, turned to Z, who was smirking. 

“Don’t give me that look.” He made a face at his co-worker. “Or tell me that I should have dated a therapist.”

“You’d have to be a hot mess like Will Graham in order to do that.” Z shook his head. “Besides I doubt it’s like that.”

“Oh, it’s totally like that.” Jimmy gave Z a long suffering look. “Believe me, I know.”

“Believe me, you don’t.” Z lowered his chin and smirked. “Dr. Lecter is into women. I can tell.”

“Dr. Lecter is also into Will Graham,” Jimmy retorted. “I can tell.” 

“Come on.” Z rolled his eyes. “The entire reason Will Graham is seeing Dr. Hannibal Lecter and not Dr. Alana Bloom is their relationship isn’t personal.”

“It’s getting personal.” Jimmy raised both eyebrows. “Otherwise he would have used the phone. He came here because he wanted to see Will.”

“He’s just being professional.” Z put his hands on his hips. “Will Graham is on the edge and about to push himself off at any moment. Even I’ve noticed that.”

“Maybe.” Jimmy considered this. “At the same time, Dr. Lecter shows more concern for Will than any of my dates have ever shown for me, even if you combined them all into one body.” 

Z’s expression turned into one of pity. “Buddy, maybe you should set your standards higher.”

“High standards are for alcohol, not dates.” Jimmy shrugged, but he found himself glancing in the direction Hannibal Lecter left. 

He didn’t think he would have ever described Will Graham as lucky, no matter how pretty he might be. Happiness seemed to be an alien concept to the younger agent, one he didn’t quite understand. 

It was still hard not to envy him at that moment. Not when he was the object of such special attention. 

Maybe Jimmy ought to try therapy.


End file.
